In New Radio (NR), a carrier may contain multiple Bandwidth Parts (BWPs). For a terminal, only an uplink BWP can be activated for uplink transmission at a time. Similarly, only a downlink BWP can be activated for downlink transmission at a time. Which BWP is currently activated for the terminal is indicated by Downlink Control Information (DCI), etc. BWPs used by the terminal for transmission can be dynamically switched among multiple BWPs within a carrier. How to efficiently configure the terminal to perform transmission on different BWPs is a technical problem to be solved.